Gohan's B-day
by Sandie
Summary: Umm............. hi everyone!!!!!! my sister and I are watching DBZ right and we keep laughing at Vegeta because he calls Bulma "woman". Yes I know this has nothing to do with my fic, but......... umm......... let me think about this one.......


**Sandie's Little Corner: "Just sitting here writing with my crayola. ((crayola))] "**   
** Hi, Minna-chan!!! Suprised to see me here? Well don't be. You're gonna see a lot of me. At first I was gonna write a drama fic but than decided on humor after watching, Space Coast: coast 2 coast at 12 p.m. I swear it was so funny I cried. This story is for you barbo-chan. And also to everyone else who reviewed my fic...... Chellsa, Just aThought, dizzychick, and anyone else I might have forgotten. Thax you guys, girls, whatever.............................. =) ~*Sandie*~**   
**P.s. I still have Gohan here with me. And no you can't have him!!! He's mine! Mine I tell you!! Okay................ umm.......... excuse the insanity......................................**

**Disclaimer: Umm.......... I really wish I owned them. For Gohan, mostly. But any of you who are looking to sue...... I don't own them so there!!!!!**   


** Gohan's Birthday**   
** A comedy by: Who else? Me, of course. Sandie!!**

** ___________________________________________________________******

** "Hey, Gohan wake up. Gohannnn..............." The little half-sayain's parent said nudging him awake. "What is it?," the little boy we all know and love said not fully awake. "C'mon, wake up, Gohan. Today is your birthday." Goku, his father, said impatiently. Gohan took a glance at the clock on his night stand. "But it's ssooo early." he complained pulling the covers over his head. "But it's you're birthday!!!" Goku said whining. Now Gohan was mad and you know he rarely, if ever, gets mad at his father. But you would too, if you were deprived of your sleep. (A/N: I know I would... Tee eh....... (: ) "At three o'clock in the morning?!" he nearly yelled. "Yes" Goku said. "Gimme a break." Gohan said, taking off his covers, rolling out of bed and stifling a huge yarn. (A/N: This is what i usually say when i wake up for school after the alarm clock goes off.....) "Well, i'm going back to bed. See ya in the morning Gohan" Goku said, waving good bye and heading back to bed. All Gohan could do was yawn................******

** ~~~~~~~ Hours Later ~~~~~~~~**   
****   
** Gohan walked downstairs to hear his father laughing hysterically. Uh, oh........ Gohan thought, stooping in mid step and turning around on his heel. But it was too late....... "Hey, Gohan! C'mon, Barney's on." Goku said. "Dad, I'm not three anymore." he said. Just than, totally out of the blue, Vegeta popped out. "Oooohhhhhhh........... Barney!!!! Can I watch it with you?? Can I please, please?" Vegeta said hopping from foot to foot. "Sure, Vegeta. C'mon. Gohan doesn't want to watch it with meeee." Goku said in a sing song voice. "Ugh........." Gohan said walking into the kitchen and slumping into a chair.**   
** "Good morning Gohan. I'm surprised to see you up so early." Chi-Chi said. "Yeah..... well..... Dad kinda woke me up at THREE O'CLOCK in the morning!!!!" "Well I have something that would help you." Chi-Chi said, handing Gohan a wrapped gift. "What's this?"**   
**"Happy birthaday Gohan!! I was going to give you this if you were a girl but.... Oh, well.........."**   
**Gohan opened the gift to reveal a frying pan. Gohan's eyes light up and tears form. "You're actually gonna give me this??" "Yep", Chi-Chi said proudly, "And you can go and practice on your father." "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Gohan said, holding the frying pan like it would break at sheer touch and walked quietly into the living room to where his father and Vegeta were. He walked quietly over the carpet and hid just behind the couch. Then he stood up lifted the frying pan high over his head and WHACKK!!!! Hit goku with the pan....... "What the?!............................" WHACK!! Hit Vegeta over the head. Goku and Vegeta were left talking like babbling babies on the floor............................******

** ____________________________ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ___________________________******

** Hmmm......... Ssooooo what did you think? Not the funniest fic I know. I've seen funnier.**   
**I'll write better ones I promise. And I also know it's short so tell me something I don't know.**   
**If you write a review tell me what you would like to hear from me...... Humor, Drama, Action/Adventure......... you name it. And also maybe include an idea or two. Bye, guys!!!!!!!!!!******

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
